Quien Diría
by TwinsNightray
Summary: No era que fuera fisgón pero esos ojos azules brillaban mucho últimamente. No sabia a ciencia cierta que era pero la curiosidad y algo más le mataba.


Hacia tiempo que le había visto con esa sonrisa algo tonta en el rostro, que hundía su rostro en sus libros sonrojandose de vez en cuando o simplemente tropezar con las cosas o personas. Tal vez no fuera el mejor amigo del pequeño rubio pero podía notar esos pequeños cambios que figuraban en el.

Aquella era una tarde bastante fresca, el viento corría con fuerza y movía con violencia las hojas de aquel árbol en el cual el ojiazul reposaba; tenían el día libre, algo bastante extraño pero aun así no dudaría en darse el lujo de disfrutar aquello: sentarse en aquel viejo árbol junto a su libro favorito

-hola Armin, que estas haciendo?-cuestiono aquel chico pelinegro mientras le miraba algo risueño, provocando que aquel sonrojo apareciera de golpe en las mejillas del rubio cosa que no le dio mucha importancia el mayor, seguramente lo había asustado

-nada, solo leía- respondió acomodando el cabello detrás de su oreja para ser inmediatamente despeinado por el ventarron -oh, que haces aquí? Nadie sabe de mi escondite-susurro cerrando el libro, no sin antes doblar la esquina en aquella parte donde se había quedado

-oh! Yo..bueno, te eh visto bastante distraído y pensé en seguirte de cerca para evitarte un accidente -respondió ahora el ojioliva, apenado de verse descubierto y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras ignoraba como el rostro del pequeño rubio, se había teñido completamente de rojo ante aquellas palabras que el mayor había dedicado-Armin? Pasa algo?-cuestiono algo confundido al ver que el menor se ponía de pie suspirando

-yo quería traer a la persona que me gusta aquí-susurro apenas, apretando el libro al pecho, suspirando un poco y comenzando a caminar, topandose de pronto con la alta efigie del pelinegro; aquel sonrojo no podía ser mas obvio, el labio le temblaba al igual que los ojos y solo atino a salir corriendo

-oi! Armin!-grito al menor corriendo detrás de el, sintiendo como ahora la lluvia golpeaba con algo de violencia su rostro. Estaba por detenerse de aquella carrera cuando vio como el otro se termina por estampar completamente con el rostro sobre el piso-ARMIN!-grito esta vez, realmente preocupado

-me..me duele-lloriqueo haciéndose bolita, apretando las manos al pecho dejando salir las lágrimas con furia saboreando la sangre que emanaba de sus labios y de su nariz

-oh, Armin-susurro apenas, tomándolo en brazos y envolviendolo protectoramente dirigiéndose con algo de prisa a los dormitorios. Sonrió un poco, acurrucando al chico junto con aquel libro bastante mojado al haber caído en un charco

-no tienes por que hacerlo-susurro dejando salir un poco de saliva de sus labios, soltando aun mas lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia-dejame en mi habitación, yo puedo-pidió con suavidad, sonrojandose aun mas

-nada de eso! Te llevare a mi habitación, te cuidare pues fue mi culpa!-gruño bastante molesto, apresurandose a su recámara y en cuanto entro sentó al mas menudo en la silla del escritorio y observandole -Armin..aun te duele?-cuestiono llevando una mano a la mejilla del rubio, acariciando con cuidado su labio partido. En el surcaban bastantes marcas, unas de esa caída y otras que parecían mordidas; eso molesto mucho al mas alto. Mordidas? De seguro el mismo de las había hecho, espero que así fuera

-Berth, me lástimas-susurro apenas, apartando su rostro con cuidado al sentir aquella presión bastante potente sobre su rostro herido. Aquella era la primera vez que no podía leer el rostro de su amigo así que solo suspiro-entrare al baño a secarme un poco..oi! Espera!-gruño al sentir como era acorralado contra la cama. Se había puesto de pie con algo de dificultad y en menos de un segundo ya estaba con el mayor encima

-lo siento, no puedo-susurro suavemente, secándose la camiseta y comenzando a limpiar con ella la sangre que había emanado de la nariz del rubio mientras con la otra acariciaba su cabello delicadamente

-B..Berth, tu cama, se mojara -musito apenas, cerrando un poco los ojos al disfrutar de aquellas caricias que el mayor de hebras negras le estaba brindado, de la calidez que le regalaba.

No quería decirlo, pero tenia que admitir que estaba enamorado. Bertholdt Fubar, aquel chico alto y de ojos oliva lo tenia mas que atontado, haciendo que se sonrojara y soñara tan solo con recordar la sonrisa del mayor. Ahora, lo tenia ahí, sobre su cama y a punto de tener un pequeño problema en la entrepierna si el otro seguía tratandole así de dulce y meloso

-oi..Berth, pesas-musito apenas, apretando los ojos y sintiendo el peso del otro aun sobre su cuerpo; sabia que ejercía una presión mínima pues solo sentía un pequeño molestar

-lo siento, pero..no me bajare -respondió simple, sencillo mientras se acercaba al rostro del menor, rozando sus labios en una pequeña caricia mas que placentera para ambos-te quiero Armin, te quiero desde hace mucho-susurro acariciando sus mejillas, perdiéndose en aquel par de ojos tan azules que el cielo no se comparaba-perdoname-suspiro y volvió a besarle, colando las manos ahora por la camisa mojada del rubio, acariciando su cuerpo con delicadeza

-ahhh..-gimio apenas, sonrojandose bastante ante aquel sonido que había escapado de sus labios-B..Berth-gimio de nuevo, mirándole a los ojos dejando mas que embelezado al mayor

-Armin-susurro sonriendo mientras cambiaba posiciones dejando al rubio sentado sobre el y le sonrió, de la manera mas dulce que jamás había hecho-te quiero- sonrió y le atrajo para besarle, sacando ahora el mismo rubio su ropa mientras afuera el viento y la lluvia arreciaban.

No podían negarlo, desde hacia tiempo que aquel par sentía algo el uno por el otro. El de cabellos negros era el motivo por el cual el rubio vivía en las nubes en los últimos meses y el de orbes celestes, era el motivo de desvelos del ojioliva.

La tarde avanzaba, dándole paso a la noche, en la cual aquel par no había dejado de besarse y tocarse, de conocer y grabar la piel del otro sobre cualquier cosa; la pasión, el cariño y todo el deseo se podía respirar pues emanaba de ambos cuerpos.

-Armin..voy a entrar-susurro sonriendo algo lobuno el de hebras negras después de haber preparado la entrada del mas pequeño, sintiendose ansioso por el

-adelante -respondió con una sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos con estos llenos de pequeñas lágrimas mientras se le ruborizaban aun mas las mejillas. Suspiro y pudo sentir algo duro rosandose contra el; no necesitaban palabras ahora solo miradas así que aquella que le lanzo el ojiazul al ojioliva este la interpreto muy bien y comenzó a entra en el, sintiendo como le invadía lentamente.

Sentía claramente el cuerpo del menor temblar debajo de el, como era apretado y succionado de a poco por aquella estrecha cavidad; sentía como tocaba el cielo y ardía en placer ante aquellos gemidos, aquellas expresiones que sabia el rubio solo le regalaría a el a partir de ese momento.

-Armin..buenos días -susurro un muy feliz pelinegro mientras entraba a la habitación con una charola amplia -dormiste bien?-

-pensé que solo había soñado-respondió el rubio haciéndose bolita por unos segundos para después sentarse con cuidado pues le dolía el cuerpo-gracias..no era necesario -sonrío suavemente y beso la mejilla de su ahora novio

-oh, claro que lo era..son días de descanso y no iba a permitir que te despegaras de la cama -sonrió amplio y coloco aquella charola a un lado del rubio-siento lo de tu libro..-

-si, yo también..ese libro era especial, me lo dio mi abuelo sabes?-susurro apenas, comenzando a comer de aquella fruta que le había traído el mayor junto con jugo, avena, huevo con tocino y pan tostado..todo para disfrutar ambos en aquella privacidad.

Después de un rato de platicar y llenarse de caricias melosas el rubio decidió dormir un poco mas en aquella habitación, acurrucandose cómodamente en el regazo de su novio el cual, después de ver que caia rápida y profundamente dormido estiro la mano y saco de la mesita de noche un libro de pasta color carmín, adornado de lineas doradas: el mismo que había perdido la noche anterior.

Había dicho un par de mentiras para poder salir un poco de la academia pero aquel regaño del sargento valía la pena si con eso veía feliz a su rubio.


End file.
